


Life is in Love

by TheFlowerGod



Series: Abandoned Stories [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Crying, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Mama - Freeform, No beta- we die like men, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rebirth, Relief, Sadness, Sign Language, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), alien - Freeform, cute alien lance, eaten, good stuff, madre babosa, relearning, threesome maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Madre Babosa chose Lance when the Paladins go to a planet to help the Dulce people, she chose him to be one of her many children.The blue paladin was taken, changed and now literally rebirthed by the alien creature.The Paladins have to now help Lance back to normal from the odd animalistic and cheerful creature he is now. If Shiro and Keith can chill out and not fall head over heels for a cute looking no filter Lance.In which, Lance was swallowed by Madre Babosa, DNA changed, most memories wiped and birthed by the alien to go home to his friends in the castle!





	1. Mama

Life is in Love.  
Chapter one

Lance could not remember much, he knew his name, yes. That was a start.  
His eyes opened as the silky clear membrane broke around him, coughing out the blue tinted jelly that had been in the sack he came from, up from his lungs and too in his.. first?.. breath of life.  
He felt fine, a little shocked to be breathing again and using a fully formed adult humanish body again. He could remember his body was adult at least, not as angular as it used to be with the new baby fat on his body.  
He heard it behind him, a loud rumbling purr as he looked over his shoulder, face breaking into a smile. Mama....  
She cooed at him, her massive snout swooping in to caress him, beak pressing to his back. He was happy to see her, letting out a soft mew of his own.  
Mama was different to him, she was so big, a giant creature that towered over the trees. She was like a soft jelly creature, a beautiful blue of clear that her translucent organs could be made out. Her head and back was plated with shell like armour to protect her from above, being able to curl into a ball to reduce damage.  
Her small eyes were a bright blue with big long rabbit ears and a beaked mouth.  
Odd but beautiful..  
Lance was small, a human body that was dusted with glitter like blue scales over his arms, legs, back and cheeks. His human ears stretched out, long and able to move around slightly for emotion and hearing.  
He had a tail, kinda like Mamas, hers was long and snake like, his was shorter, reaching the back of his knees.  
She helped urge the other to his feet, crooning in pride when Lance wobbled onto his legs, holding her beak for support. His deep blue eyes sparkling in joy, pupils slitted, nails like Galran claws.   
He giggled, or chirped as he looked around.  
Ah..  
Wait, that was it, he wasn't a new born was he?  
He tipped his head to look up at the sky. He should be up there right?

 

Shiro rubbed his eyes as he stayed sitting around the tent he and the Paladins had been accommodating for the past 2 months. Pidge was tinkering and learning about this planets organic technology, Hunk and Allura was quiet, Coran trying to keep up morality while Keith had turned more violent. The red paladin would snap and sneer at anyone that got to close, even shoving at shiro a few times in anger.  
The black paladin had to restrain him sometimes, taking him away to the nearby trees to let the other take his anger out. Wether that be crying or hitting at Shiros armour.  
He had to keep them together, turning their views back to hope every time Keith would shout out about Lance being dead. He wasn't. They just needed to wait.  
“He's been born!” a Dulce shout as it ran into the small village. The Dulce were tiny, waist height aliens with soft fur coats, up turned noses and little clawed hands, kinda like the monkey boy from the original Jumanji film.  
Shiro shot up, walking from the tent to follow the crowd listening to the excited Dulce.  
“Ah! Black Paladin! The Blue Paladin was birthed! Madre Babosa has passed him!”  
Hope flooded Shiro as he nod slowly, hand raising to his chest before twitching, Allura had crept up at his side, tears in her eyes.   
“Lets go get Lance back” She hiccupped, calling out loudly and excited as she ran back to the tent. She round up the paladins with the help of Coran, Shiro still frozen to the spot.   
Lance was alive..  
Two months ago they had been helping the Dulce with a water issue, rocks from the mountains had fallen into the main river and blocked it up, causing much damage to the land. The paladins had been happy to help them, half in lions and half on the ground to help push around the rocks too small for the lions to handle safely.  
The Dulce was a gentle species, very caring and hospitable. But they had warned them of Madre Babosa.  
And she caught a sniff of Lance a mile away. The giant alien had been fast, running to the river in her search for Lance, creating a panic and confusion. She wasn't dangerous, not in the normal sense but you were as good as dead if she got you.  
It had been so quick, Lance didn't stand a chance, he stood his ground to help any struggling citizens when she swooped in and snapped him up in her jaws, swallowing him whole.  
It had been like a switch, her body calming and Madre ignored everyone around her, walking away.  
The paladins had tried to pursue the monster that ate their friend, hell they had seen him drowning inside her slime body!  
Once the Dulce got the paladins attention, by taking Coran hostage of all people, they explained that harming Madre Babosa would be a big mistake.   
“The blue paladin is alive! Please.. Madre Babosa must feel he was so very worthy to chase him down like she did. I am so sorry he was taken of course! No one would wish that.. but should you take him out of her now.. he will die!” A small caramel Dulce had explained. “She will birth him.. this is how she passes on her bloodline. He will change but.. there are rare cases the victims remember who they are! Please, your blue paladin will be okay, we need to wait!”  
Wait they did, so long hoping Lance would just show up, well and smiling like he always did.  
What kind of alien passed on its genes like that? What was the point in that?   
Space was confusing.

The Dulce that had informed them of the birth lead the paladins into the forest, Alluras hands fidgeting in worry while Keith gripped his dagger so tightly his knuckles were white. Pidge wore a guarded expression while Hunk was looking so happy, tears in his eyes.  
Shiro was constantly swallowing, his throat feeling constricted as he held his emotions in tightly, one hand he wanted to beat something up and the other he wanted to cry with joy along side Hunk!  
They paused at a clearing, hearing her foot falls before even seening the Madre Babosa.  
She was walking peacefully, like she had ever since she took Lance. And now, there he was.  
Lance.  
The cuban boy was walking naked beside the alien creature and they could all see his changes, even how he walked on his toes, feet formed a little, a toe close to his heels.Shiros breath caught as he looked the male over, he was still Lance, that bright smile and kindness as he directed it to the alien.  
Allura was the one chosen to go out to Lance, the princess was gentle and someone Lance looked up to. She walked out to the pair slowly, Madre raising her head to look at the Altean, pausing in her step to observe the white haired princess..  
But Lance had taken one look at her and a grin formed over his lips, the human now turned half breed giggled, walking towards her. He sway, still unsteady as he moved to her, tipping his head. Allura had been taken aback by the sounds he was making at her.  
“Lance?” She caled softly, reaching out slowly towards him. He took her hands, he knew her, while he didn't remember anything about her but her warmth and the safety she symbolised.  
Madre Babosa had relaxed, moaning to her child before she started to walk away.   
It was how it goes, Madre would birth her child, bond with them before leaving them to be independent. It was easier that way for the children to adapt quicker or when their families stole them back. Just like now.  
Allura smiled, tears streaking her cheeks as she waved to the group hidden in the trees.  
One by one, the paladins would walk towards them, Hunk was crying already, rubbing his hand through Lances hair in loving caresses, Pidge was beside him, offering a small supportive smile. Coran moved in for a hug first, hiding his face into the brown hair, a man that truly loved Lance as his own child. Keith was off to the side, looking lax and shaking with hidden emotion and Shiro was the last to join.   
He looked Lance up and down, taking in the changes to the beautiful cuban male.. he still was.  
Lance looked at the people around him before jittering and letting out a loud mew. It earned him many shocked looks and a snorting Pidge.   
“He sounds like a cat and peacock!” She laughed, holding her stomach. “Uhh~! They said he wouldn't be able to talk.. its part of the changes, many lose their speech”  
“She's right” Shiro sighed, looking down at Lances odd new feet then back to his face. He blushed at the bright blue eyes staring back at him.  
“W-we should get him back to the castle.. lets go..” Allura hiccupped, stepping closer to Lance.

Getting to the ship was easy, the Dulces so kind and waving them goodbye, supplying them with food and anything Lance may need, depending on his changes.  
Coran took lance away to the medical bay as the castle exit orbit, his smile was real again, scannig Lances body before putting him into a one piece under armour suit with a custom zipper in the back for creatures with tails. He would laugh when Lance was making noises at him, the ex-human excited by the body fitting clothing.  
“Come on you” Coran chuckled, helping Lance out and down the hall. They would be finding out what Lance could eat, trying a mixture of Dulce foods, Altean and human foods. Lance had been seated in his usual spot at the table between Hunk and Keith.  
Keiths hawk eyes could see Shiro sweating and twitching from his seat opposite to Lances as the leader stared at the new Lance. Could he be any more obvious?  
The red paladin turned his head to look at the Lance, the alien leaning in close to the half humans face and cooing right at him. It made Keith jerk back, face twisting in faux disgust, it kinda made him happy...  
He huffed, reaching out slowly to pat the over trusting aliens shoulder softly, eyes widening when Lance purred, nuzzling at the half galrans arm. “Lance!” Keith yelped, snatching his hand away. Okay that was so not like Lance.. or maybe it was? Like a Lance without pride or dignity.   
Lance snickered softly, leaning back in his seat and crooning happily. Okay now, scratch that, this was so Lance....  
“Lance?” Allura called softly, sitting at the head of the table beside Lance. “Can you understand us?”  
Lance looked to the woman, blinking softly before he nod. Yeah, he could still understand that when he wanted to but he couldn't respond like them, it was almost impossible for him right now.   
“Do you remember any of us?”  
Lance nod his head before shaking it. He knew their faces, the emotions towards them but he couldn't remember them in any other way. Perhaps he would have some memories over time?  
“Okay..” Allura swallowed, rubbing her cheeks. “How would you feel about being taught sign language? All of you in fact. It would be good for us all to be able to communicate with Lance.. Lance, do you think you can do that? It will be slow but.. its the best I can think of. The Dulce told us many things but not all will apply to you.  
So?” She smiled softly, eyes tired and worn from crying for weeks.  
Lance shift, raising his hand to give her a thumbs up as he squeaked loudly and happily.   
Yeah, anything for his Princess.

_______________  
(AAAAAAAAAh, I hope you like this so far?? This is gonna be fun!  
Comment or stuff! Feedback is much wanted and liked here :D  
\- Oribel


	2. Inquieto

Chapter two

Things had been oddly pleasant in the castle with Lance home. Hunk had taken on the job of looking after Lance, or more he demanded to be the one to do it, almost having to fight Coran for the right to look after the other. Both men really cared for the blue paladin.  
Everyone took sign language classes from Coran and Allura, they could at least do some basics, it was much different then the versions back on earth but it would be good for them all to learn this way.  
“Its the Altean version” Allura had smiled happily, teaching them an hour a day when they could.  
Hunk had been happy to tell Lance about things that had happened.  
How the paladins all came from Earth, how they bonded and fought together to keep the universe safe from the Galran Empire. He mentioned how Lance was the pilot of Blue and had been for Red for a short time while Shiro had disappeared. How they found out the man that came back was a clone and that Allura did some magic thing with the lions to put Shiro into that clones body.   
He said that they met the Prince Lotor, a man that killed his own father and was now ruling part of the Galra to create peace. They still kept in contact with the busy man sometimes.  
But now Keith was back from the blade with the real Shiro, it was like things had gone back to the way they were.  
Just that Sendek was in Zarkons place now.

Hunk grunt as Lance jumped on his back while he was trying to code a communications system Pidge had trusted him with, looking up at the other peeking over his shoulder. “Lance, buddy.. I really need to concentrate” He huffed, raising a brow at the alien.  
Lance whined and slipped back to his feet, walking around the room and poking at items to find something to do. Yep.. still Lance.  
Hunk rubbed his face and pulled a monitor to him, calling the training deck. It beeped a few times before the call was picked up, Keith on the other side and looking at Hunk questioningly.  
“Hey Keith, do you think you could take Lance? I have some work to do and he is restless. Why don't you try teaching him how to fight? Get to know each other?” Hunk grinned, eyes pleading.  
“Hunk I.. I don't know.. I haven't been alone with Lance since he came back” Keith said, looking uncomfortable.   
“Keith, my dude, it's just lance we are talking about” Hunk raised a brow.  
Keith shift, frowning at the stocky man for a few seconds before groaning. “Fine, I will try.. I'll come pick him up in a sec”   
“Than-” Hunk chuckled when Keith cut him off by hanging up. Good old Keith.  
“Hey Lance! You are going to have some half breed bonding time with Keith” Hunk said, turning around to look at the male sprawled out on his bed. “Keef is going to help that restlessness.”  
Lance pressed his pointer fingers together in question, 'number 2?'  
“Yeah, Keith,” Hunk nod softly, mirroring the gesture. “I think he's going to be good for you boredom. Take you to the training deck or chase you around. Who knows!”  
Lance smiled as he got to his feet, dusting down his skin tight suit when there was a knock at the door. The alien ran to it, pressing his hand to the button to open it up, door sliding to the side.  
He grinned wide, jumping at Keith and wrapping him in a tight hug. The half galran spluttered in shock, tense as he pat Lances back and looked at Hunk for help.   
“Hey have fun” The man smiled, turning back to his works.  
Lance purred happily as he nuzzled Keiths shoulder, only pulling back so he could stroke a finger down his throat a few times.  
“Hungry huh? Why didn't you just tell Hunk?” Keith shrugged, nudging him before leading the way down the hall.   
Same old Lance. He could see the other was just the same at times and others.. well other times he had no restraint or filter.  
He walked him to the kitchen, not really listening to the constant chirping of Lances rambles. Not like any of the humans would understand him like that. He sat the other at the time and supplied him with a bowl of food goo. It was gross how both this Lance and other Lance liked food goo.  
Keith sat beside him, as he always did at meals and sighed, head resting on his hand.  
Lance tapped Keiths shoulder after a moment of eating before he leaned over to press the spoon to Keiths lips.  
The red paladin grunt, leaning away with a disgruntled expression. “Lance no, I am not mixing cooties here” He didnt have much choice when he saw the determination on Lances face. He sighed harshly, opening his mouth and letting himself be spoon fed. Few scoops for Lance, one for keith, repeat until the bowl was empty.  
“You are so weird” Keith snort.  
Lance twitched, hands raising to cover his long ears, taking the comment in a different way from how it had been a silly comment.  
Keiths eyes widened as he sat up straight. “Not like that! Geez.. I was teasing you. I wouldn't make fun of how you look, it wasn't your fault after all and you.. shit, you look just as good as before” He pout, looking away with red cheeks. Old Lance would never let him live this down if he heard Keith say that. But it comforted new Lance, the others hands lowing as he slumped against Keith, hummig softly in thanks. The red and blue paladins just stayed there until the door opened.  
Keith pulled away from lance, sinking in his chair as Lance looked behind them and chirped happily, his pointer finger pressing to his thumb. 'Shiro'  
“Oh.. um hey” Shiro looked at Lance on his own at the table, he scanned the room and saw Keiths boots under the chair. “Keith! Why are you two up so late?”  
“Lance was hungry and Hunk needed to palm off Lance to someone. I was awake”  
“Training deck no doubt” Shiro smirked before he had an armful of Lance. His face heating up even as he hugged the other back. He should NOT be feeling this way.  
But he liked how Lance was even now, the cute long ears, the blue glitter dusting his body, the tail that would curl up when he walked.  
“Hey Lance” He smiled, patting the brown hair when the boy pulled away. Oh yeah and someone shouldn't look that good in under armour. Shiro would find himself staring for moments too long, getting to the point he would avoid Lance. Popping a boner in his paladin suit? Well there was no armour in the groin area to hide behind.  
Lance was mewing and chirping away, taking Shiros hand and leading him to the table. It was his turn to seat the black paladi and run off to fill the bowl.  
“I suggest you just relax and do as he orders” Keith commented vaguely.  
“What?” Shiro started before Lance was sitting on the table in front of him, bowl in had and spoon in the other. Lance scooped up some goo and pressed the spoon to Shiros mouth like he had done for Keith.  
Shiro was shocked, he had come for a snack but not to be spoon fed by Lance. His expression still stunned as he obeyed, eating anything Lance fed him. Two scoops for Shiro, one for Lance, repeat.  
“Hey how come he gets more then I did?” Keith complained, squawking at a spoon being fed into his mouth. Lance smirking at the two stunned males under his control.  
Lance crooned happily, feeding all three of them until the food was gone. Shiro would panic later about a threeway indirect kiss between them all but for now he was dumbstruck.  
“Why?”  
Lance shrugged, tipping his head with a smug and flirty look, patting Shiros white hair. He had just wanted to feed them.  
Shiro blushed deeper and stood up a little too quickly. “Thank you! I'm going to bed” the leader said, voice cracking as he hurried from the room, sprinting back to his own bedroom so he could hide away from a thousand years.  
Keith was snickering softly, knowing what was up with his closest friend, attention back to Lance when he poked the tanned males hip. “You might make it worst, he's a fragile baby. What was that all about anyway?”  
Keith watched Lance sign out slowly. 'Care back. Family. Love.'  
“Do you feel guilty about everyone looking after you?” Keith asked, Lances sad look was all he needed to know, lifting himself on the table beside Lance and wrapping an arm around him. “Hey, look we are a family here, like you said, care, family and love. You would do the same if any of us was going through this, you just spoon fed me and Shiro for crying out loud. If you tell anyone I will beat your ass so hard...”  
Lance laughed, he tweeting bird like sound that echoed on the metal walls of the ship, it sounded like home.. like a bird in a tree outside your window.   
Keith loved Lances Laugh.

_______________  
(Hey there!  
Ah I was so excited by the attention and feedback I got that I just HAD to write some more.  
Thank you so much.  
There is a canon divergence, some things are the same from up to season 5 but a lot of season 6 is changed, and it branches off away from season 7.  
Which I love the new season!

Thank you again, comment feedback or anything!  
\- Oribel.


	3. Casa

Chapter three.

Lance was allowed to come see the lions after a couple of weeks, the paladins had gone out to deal with a Galran fleet attacking a planet and fought them off. Now the lions few back into the hangers, laying down on the floor to let their paladins out.  
Lance had snuck in to welcome them back, bouncing over to the blue lion as Allura exit the mouth.  
“Oh Lance! I didn't see you. This is Blue, do you remember her?” Allura smiled, pulling off her helmet and patting the lions nose.  
Lances eyes slid over the giant robot cat until he felt a gentle probing in his mind. It was loving, just like Madre Babosa.. He purred back at the lion and walked to her, stroking the cold metal.  
Allura smiled softly, watching him interact with his lion for the first time in months. Blue had been angry and on edge the entire time, eager to see her paladin and Allura had been lucky enough to get the big girl to let her pilot her for a while.  
“Well that was fun” Hunk said sarcastically, walking from his lion towards the pair, Pidge trailing behind him. “I thought Red was supposed to be the over emotional rebel child”  
“Blue had been worried about Lance, of course she would behave so. Much like Keith had” Allura pointed out.  
“Again, red paladin, red lion” Hunk shrugged, looking around her to watch Lance talking away at the lion, stroking her nose softly as the lions eyes stayed bright. Blue was radiating happiness.  
“Cute” Pidge said, rubbing some sweat from her face. “Im going to go to my room and clean up. One of those goo people hugged me”  
“You and me both” Keith muttered angrily, walking past the group, covered in slime from head to toe.  
“Keith is very popular with the aliens” Hunk mused. “Must be the handsome bad boy cliche”  
“Did you really just say that?” Pidge blanched.  
“Hey! Lance would have said it if he could! Im just filling in” Hunk yelped, face red as he walked away and out of the room.  
“Go rest Pidge” Allura smiled. “Dinner in 2 hours!” she called so everyone could hear.   
“Princess” Shiro smiled as he walked over, the least effected of the paladins from the day. “I can watch Lance if you have things to do. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to clean up before diner.”  
“Are you sure? He's more of a handful now then he was before” Allura said, chuckling softly.  
“Yeah, I'll just watch him bond with Blue for a bit. Don't worry about it, I'm in no hurry” Shiro shrugged, looking over to Lance and Blue. The lion had opened her mouth for him, wanting to bond with her paladin more, getting used to his new form.  
“Alright, thank you Shiro, I think the smoke clung to my hair when it came undone” Allura mourned her clean hair as she walked away, leaving them be. Shiro didn't get to be around Lance much so maybe it would be nice to have the whole team bond with him again like Blue.

Shiro sighed softly, following Lance into his lion and smiling as he watched the boy sitting in the pilot seat. Lances eyes were closed as he held the controls, purring and cooing softly at the lion as the two connected.  
They had all been worried Lance would not be able to return to his paladin life but if anyone could help him, it was Blue. She seemed pretty eager to get him back into that spot.  
“Be gentle with him Blue” Shiro said, breaking the silence as he pat the chair, eyes now locking with Lances blue ones, bright and curious. “Don't let her bully you. Allura is more then capable to pilot her until you are ready again. If you want.”  
Lance gave him a soft smile, pressing his pointers together and thumbs to create a diamond shape with his fingers. 'Thank you'.  
“Don't.. I'll be excited to fly with you again like we used to” Shiro shrugged, waving his hand even if he felt lighthearted.  
Lance hummed, reaching for the controls and squeezing them softly, giving Shiro a cheeky grin.  
“Lance?” Shiro questioned before yelping, grasping the back of the chair as Blue shot out of the castle with a roar. He stumbled a little, almost sinking to the floor before he laughed, loud and freely. “Lance! You're going to kill us! Haha!”  
Lance mewed happily, pushing and pulling the controls to fly the lion just like he used to. Maybe Blue had fed him some memories she shared with him? But he was like a pro again.. rusty but old pilot Lance.  
“Shiro? What is going on!?” Coran called over the comm in worry.  
“Ah nothing, we are good, Coran. Blue just bullying Lance into flying her” Shiro snickered, straightening himself up. “Really, we are doing just fine.”  
“Lance is flying?”  
“Yep! Welcome back pilot Lance!”  
Lance chirped loudly with joy.

Landing had been a little less fun, Blue tripping on her feet before taking control to land herself. She was happy to let them out, more relaxed with her beloved paladin back in her presents. Lance was laughing softly, sharing his emotions with her through the mind link.   
He was happy, overjoyed to have some shared memories with her from his past and giving her ones of his current life and she was purring happily, listening to him before Shiro crawled out of her.  
“Ahh man” Shiro groaned, rubbing his hip. He had slipped over on Blues first stumble into the castle and hit his hip on the side of the control panel. “Next time I want to be sitting down” he chuckled.  
Lance smiled up at him, taking a few steps to pat Shiros chest softly. 'Sorry' He signed, smile still on his face but ears drooping.  
“No don't be! That was a lot of fun actually” the older male shook his head and laughed, rubbing his hip. “Its just a bruise, I was really happy to share that with you, Lance.”  
Lance giggled softly, smacking Shiros hand away to help palm the sore hip softly, humming under his breath.  
Shiro took in a shallow breath, letting Lance do as he wanted and just stood still. “You used to hum all the time, you know? Perhaps you used to sing alone but I never heard you.. probably never will.”  
He sighed, reaching out and patting Lances hair without much thought, stroking over his cheek and jaw. He could feel the little scales, like sand on skin, which would make sense since Lance always liked beaches... his eyes followed his hand, leaning in to press his brow on the smaller males shoulder. “I'm just happy you are alive.”  
Lance whined quietly, arms snaking up around the others waist, pulling him in close to comfort him. Shiros metal arm resting around Lances shoulders as they stayed together for the moment. The now half alien hadn't realised just how much pain Shiro had been in all this time. He had just thought the leader had been awkward and happy to see his team member, he hadn't acted like Hunk or even Keith.. Just distant and nervous.  
Shiro jumped away from Lance when Hunks voice rang over the speakers, calling everyone up for dinner.  
“We.. we should go huh?” Shiro stuttered, cheeks red as he shift his weight, eyes keeping off of Lance. “You should go ahead, I need to shower. Its been a long day.”  
Lance opened his mouth, ready to protest but shook his head, smiling with a nod. He reached out to take Shiros hand, squeezing hand before hurrying from the hangers. It would be bad to stay and make Shiro stress after being able to connect a little again.  
The half alien squeaked, cupping his cheeks as he slowed in the halls, giggling to himself. So he was friends with Shiro? And that's why the other had been so weird?  
Of course that was all guessing.  
He walked into the kitchen, greeted by Hunk, Allura and Coran. Coran was praising him on his flying while Allura nodded away, she didn't look unhappy with this and he was glad she wouldn't be upset with Blue wanting him back.  
He sat down, feet swinging while Hunk loaded up the table with food and finally took his spot beside Lance. “I'm real happy for you, buddy. It would be nice to have you back!” Hunk grinned, dishing up a plate for Lance then himself.  
Lance cooed, taking a mouthful and jumping at Keith silently sitting beside him. The red paladin was always weird in casual clothes. If it wasn't the dicky red jacket it was tight work out pants and gray or black shirt.  
'I flew' Lance signed with a grin.  
“I saw” Keith chuckled, nudging him with his foot. “Good job, welcome back to the team. I hope”  
'I want to help'  
“Yeah, I know you do. So you better practice, I wonder if you can still handle a gun” Keith hummed, tapping his chin. “I'll take you to the training deck in the morning okay? I want to see if you are still our sharp shooter.”  
“Awww, Keith missed Lance” Pidge snickered, taking her seat next to where Shiro would sit.   
“Can you blame me? Everyone did” Keith growled, turning away to eat.  
“Shiro said he's skipping out on dinner, something about a sore hip?” She raised her brow at Lance.  
'He fell' Lance signed, shrugging. He knew Shiro was more likely embarrassed or injured pride.  
“Well you did land like a noob” Hunk snickered around his spoon.  
“Noob?” Coran asked, blinking at the paladins.  
“Earth insult for newbie, inexperienced” Pidge commented, watching Coran make an 'o' face and dropping it. They all knew he was tucking that information away for later.  
Lance smiled softly at the family he had, he could feel something was underlying or hidden but everyone kept each other happy and loved, keeping the darkness at bay. He could guess one aspect of the darkness was watching Lance almost die before their eyes almost 2 and a half months ago..  
But now was nice, it was calm and caring.   
He guessed he was important to them here...

_____________  
)Woah another XD   
I hope you are enjoying the fluff! I know I am.  
Comments and feedback is very much loved here :)  
See you next chapter!  
-Oribel


	4. Pensando

Chapter four.

Keith let out a slow breath as he walked into Shiros dark room. The man was sitting on his bed, illuminated by the dull blue lights in the room, head in hands. It was late at night, everyone else was asleep, or in Pidges case, locked away in their rooms.  
“Shiro..” Keith called quietly, sitting beside the other and looking at the floor. “What's going on? You've been distant.. even from me.”  
“You already know” shiro muttered into his hands.   
“Yes.. but I want you to say it out loud. You always said talking about things was healthy” Keith said, raising his brow. “I know it's about Lance.. It took a toll on us all. But you're struggling more then everyone, more then I was. You need to talk to someone.. and I am here for you.”  
Shiro shook his head, shoulders rising to his ears. “How can I open up about this? I know how you feel about Lance-”  
“Yes, I really really like Lance.. But you need to say it for once”  
“... I love Lance” Shiro muttered, letting out a shaking breath as his shoulders slumped. “Its been slow, but he was always fun and caring and trying to make everyone laugh away their worries.. He's the brightness of the team, the one that keeps us all sane.. to a degree” He chuckled. “And I didn't realise until Madre Babosa hunted him down.. just how much he meant to me.”  
“Yeah.. That's how I feel about him too” Keith sighed, leaning back on his hands.   
“And how am I supposed to keep my feelings now that I know you feel the same about him? Obviously I have to give up on them!” Shiro groaned.  
“Or.. he can chose who he loves” Keith raised a brow at the emotional male.   
Lance is his own person.. he might chose you or me.. or both.”  
“... Both?” Shiro blinked, looking up at Keith in confusion. What would that mean if he chose both? Would he and Keith be fighting over Lances affections?  
“Yeah, I mean.. Galrans are pretty relaxed and known to have poly relationships and it has been a thing on Earth for a long long time.. so its nothing new. And you and I are already very close so of course we fell for the same guy..” Keith shrugged with an awkward smile, keeping his eyes off Shiro. “Would it be weird? You and I are already closer then the average best friends, closer then Hunk and Lance! I.. okay, I could suck your dick and still look you in the eye the day after okay?”  
Shiro was quiet before breaking into loud uncontrolled laughter, a few snorts mixed in that Keith rarely even heard. “Fuck! Keiiith.. that was terrible.. bad example” He giggled, shoving the smaller male off the bed with a laugh. “Very gay Keith, very very gay.”  
“Shiro.. we ARE gay” Keith smirked from his spot on the cold floor. “Hey.. I want you to pursue Lance.. I'm going to as well so lets let him make a choice.”  
“Um.. o-okay.. but if we get.. angry or jealous, we need to tell the other right away” Shiro said seriously, reaching out his hand to help Keith onto the bed again. “I know that.. there isn't anything that can pull us apart but.. but um.. It still worries me. Romance isn't wars and clones. Its some deep emotions.”  
“You are talking to Emo Kid” Keith smiled and nod in agreement regardless. “I wanna stay here tonight, let our gay asses do some bonding.”  
“Ew” Shiro snickered, getting to his feet. “Yeah okay, I'm going to shower then we can sleep. And um.. thank you Keith. For.. giving me a chance with Lance”  
Keith nod softly, watching the older man walk to the joint bathroom with a small smile. He sighed, rolling onto the other side of the bed to get under the blankets. Its been a while since he just slept beside Shiro when it wasn't on a deserted planet or in a lion.   
He had meant what he said, he always thought he and Shiro could easily cross that line of being lovers, it was already so blurred at this point. They would do anything for each other and.. so it turns out, even share the same lover.  
Keith snickered and fell asleep before Shiro came back into the room, which was fine by Shiro, less awkwardness so he could easily sleep too.

“Sooo is Keith the new counsellor of the ship now?” Hunk teased softly, everyone at the table for breakfast the next morning. They all noticed how Shiro and Keith came in together and both looked pretty relaxed, less stressed.  
“Seems like it” Keith shrugged, licking his spoon in thought. “We just had a chat okay? Shiro was.. struggling with some thoughts and I helped him talk them out.”  
'Me?' Lance asked Shiro with a sad look.  
“No! I mean.. n-no, Lance, really its not just that” Shiro smiled weakly, his face looking more sad even with the smile.   
Lance looked at his meal and grumbled, picking at the food goo aimlessly. He didn't like how he upset everyone on the ship, it wasn't his fault this happened and he was back! Why were things still weird?  
“Lance.. I promise you, it wasn't all about you. You did pop up on the conversation but it was more about me and Shiros relationship then anything” Keith said calmly, tapping Lances foot with his. “I almost forgot, I'm taking you to the training deck to see if you can still shoot a gun. It'll be fun”  
Lance pout at the red paladins sadistic smirk, reaching over to bat him with his hand like a cat would, squeaking all the while. Keith was laughing, catching his wrists and snickering.  
“Well for that, you can do some sparring too.. Shiro can fight you~ I don't want to snap your neck on accident”  
“What are you saying about me? I was the Galrans champion, they made clones of me!” Shiro defended himself playfully.  
“Yess... but.. fair point. Shut up and spar him” Keith huffed.  
Pidge had raised a brow before she leaned to Hunk and whispered something in his ear, the yellow paladin looking shocked before he smiled warmly. Yeah well.. who better to love Lance then these two idiots?  
Lance was eating again, pouting at the extra work that the two leaders had given him. But he was secretly happy with the attention from the two of them, he even noticed the two climbing the ranks in his heart. But they had both been really nice and didn't hold the same family feelings the rest of the castle residents held.  
“Come” Keith nudged him when others started to leave the room after finishing meals. “Lets go put you to work.”  
Lance groaned and whined, kicking up a fuse until he felt a metal hand in his hair and a deep chuckle behind him. Looking up at Shiro, Lance cooed softly, getting out of his seat to follow their leader like a puppy. Keith trailed behind, keeping his eyes on the pair as Lance signed away and Shiro would chat to him softly. He smiled, Lance was asking Shiro how he was holding up and if Shiros hip was okay from the flight yesterday.  
Keith set up the simulation deck for Lance to do some shooting practice, wanting to test out his aim first. Lance had used the blue bayard, something Allura hand him before leaving the table. He was good, his aim was spot on like usual.  
The moved on to moving objects and while Lance missed two he got the rest spot on..  
Keith kept running simulations to test and observe Lance before shutting them down when the tanned male was on his ass, panting and whining for it to stop.  
“Stamina is good, he lasted two hours of your ruthless training” Shiro smiled proudly, they guessed the changes in Lance boost his stamina and strength too.  
“He's good, not perfect like before but still close” keith nod, reading the stats on the screen. “But two months would make anyone stiff and slower reflexes.”  
“Good job Lance” Shiro said, leaving Keith to his own as he walked to the half alien boy, reaching out to help him up.  
Lance crooned weakly with a smile, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled up. He whined, rubbing the sweat from his brow. 'Stupid Keith' he signed.  
“Oh.. yeah well.. hehe..” Shiro rubbed his neck. “Honestly I too was curious to see how you lasted, it was really good Lance. Im proud.”   
He reached out and rubbed away some sweat before it got to Lances eyes with his thumb, grinning softly but Lance smirked, grasping the mans wrist and taking the thumb into his mouth, licking off the sweat. He marvelled proudly at Shiro shocked and flushed face, purring around his thumb as he gave it a suck and pulled away.  
He raised his head high as he walked to Keith, chirping at him to tell him what was up.  
While Keith showed Lance the information on the screen, Shiro was still frozen in his spot, having an inner crisis. Holy shit.. Keith was expecting him and Lance to spar but now he could possibly pop a boner now or during the sparring.  
“Shiro! You guys are doing the thing now”  
Oh.. oh he was going to kill Keith. He now could see that smug sadistic look on Keiths face. That boy knew exactly what was going on.. fine, he would spar with Lance and heaven forbid it gets sexual then so it does. He remembered everything Keith said last night after all.  
He scoffed, rolling his shoulder with a nod, turning to Lance who also wore a look like Keith. Fuck..  
Keith count down and Lance charged Shiro, the pair twirling around each other as Lance kept trying to Lance kept trying to land a hit on Shiro and the black paladin would keep dodging and blocking. Lance was good, it must have been muscle memory from all the times Keith had forced him to spar with the blood thirsty half galran, but Shiro hummed as he grabbed Lances arm and kicked his feet out from under him, pinning the other to the floor. Usually they would be it but thanks to Lances tail and changed feet, the boy flipped them over.   
Lance pinned Shiro down, arms over his head as he straddled the human and crooned triumphantly. He looked smug, panting above the other man and well there goes Shiros dignity.  
As soon as Lance relaxed and sat up, the tail resting between Shiros slightly parted legs, Lance tensed a little. His cheeks heating up in realising before his expression morphed into a smug look as he purred deeply.  
'Hard' Lance signed with a wide grin, leaning down over the larger froze man. 'Shiro. Hot.'  
Shiro squeaked, face heating up as Keith walked over to the two, leaning over Shiros head with a snicker. “Making some moves there already?”  
'Don't tease' Lance giggled, chirping softly as he got off of Shiros lap, reaching up to pat his cheek. He didn't want to overwhelm himself or Shiro.. so he leaned down to nuzzle his cheek before getting to his feet, holding out a hand to Shiro.  
Shiro slowly looked at the pair before he rubbed his eyes with a groan, getting up on his own while trying to tend to his pride. “You two are going to be the death of me. Keith don't encourage this” He whined before he had an armful of Lance. The boy looked worried, chirping softly like he was guilty for making Shiro feel like this. He didn't blame Lance..  
He smiled, shaking his head and hugged Lance tightly, chuckling against his long ear. “Don't look at me like that, I'm giving Keith an earful, not you. You did really well today” he said, soft and praising for Lance because that's what Lance deserved. He held the boy for a bit before pulling away with soft chuckle. “So.. why don't we all hang out in a non-violent way?”  
Keith raised his brow before shrugging his shoulders. “Coran turned the pools up the right way after me and Lance had been there last time.. we could go for a swim and all talk. Lance used to love water.”  
'I'm Cuban. I still love water' Lance puffed out his cheeks.  
“Okay then pool it is” Keith said.  
Probably a bad idea for them both to all be half naked watching Lance be half naked in water.   
Oops...

_______________  
(Hey again!  
So maybe the boys are open to love each other ;)  
-Oribel


	5. Cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That M rating tho

Chapter five.

Shiro knew this was a big mistake.  
They had gone to the pool, the red and black paladin used to seeing each other in just shorts while they sat in the water. Keith was more relaxed, leaning back on the rim of the pool while Shiro had sunk down to his chin to hide himself. It felt so wrong to watch Lance floating around on his back in the same amount of clothing as them.  
“Allura said we are headed for a planet thats still under rogue Galran control to free it, we should be there in a week” Keith said offhandedly, his eyes trained on Lance.  
“Oh.. yeah I was meaning to talk to her about that. Apparently they are a farming planet. It would make sense for them to be making rashions for the Galran armies” Shiro nod softly. “Do you think Lance will be ready to fight by then?”  
“Hmm.. he still has good aim and now we know he can fly Blue again. I don't see why not? We can have Hunk flank him, just in case” Keith shrugged. His time as the black paladin and being away with the Blade had certainly helped the man change for the better. “I don't want to see him get hurt. So we have a week to train him, that will be easy. That's how long we had when we first got our lions.”  
“True..” Shiro smiled softly, bumping his shoulder with Keiths, very proud of the other.  
Keith hummed again, grinning softly at Shiro before he caught Lances ankles while the other floated close enough to them, pulling him in slowly. Lance squeaked, sitting up and giving Keith a questioning look before he chuckled, letting himself be pulled to the two men.  
'What? I was relaxed' Lance signed, poking out his tongue.   
“Yeah, but you finally drifted towards us. So here you will stay” Keith grinned smugly, seating the other in his lap. “Or are we too boring for you?”  
'Gross. Talking about war'  
“Its our job” Shiro said, keeping all but his head submerged from Lances veiw.  
'We are not working today'  
“Fair point” Keith said, looking to Shiro. “Perhaps we can talk about other things for once.”  
“Like...?”  
Lance raised his brow at the two. Oh god they really were one track minded. 'Why are you hiding Shiro?'  
“Me? Oh.. I..” Shiro cleared his throat and rubbed his neck softly. “I'm self conscious of my body? It's not the prettiest sight?”  
Lance frowned softly as he shift from Keiths lap to Shiros, ignoring the older males weak protests as he tapped at his shoulders under the water, being a little demanding. Shiro sighed heavily after a moment of Lance being stubborn before he raised up to sit normally like Keith was, shoulders and chest out of the water.  
No his skin wasn't flawless at all, thick and thin scars marring up his body not leaving much bare of scars. But like Keith was constantly trying to tell Shiro it was okay, Keith having his own collection of scars, Lance smiled and lift up. He turned around to show the large scar on his lower back from where he had jumped before an explosion for Coran.  
“Ah.. I remember that” Shiro said, his chest fluttering at the other trying to lightly comfort him.   
“We are all scarred here Shiro” Keith said, reaching out a hand to squeeze Shiros shoulder.  
“I know.. I know but it doesn't make it any easier” Shiro sighed, flinching as a tanned hand rubbed over his shoulder and chest softly, eyes flickering up to Lances face.  
The Cuban was smiling softly, understanding as he sank down to sit in Shiros lap and pull him into a gentle hug. He heard the other let out a shuttered breath, arms wrapping around his waist. If he could talk he would be praising and comforting Shiro but he settled for purring softly, pulling him closer while Keith smiled at the pair.   
Shiro let out a chuckle soon, leaning back against the pool wall and smiling thankfully to the new half alien. “Thank you Lance” he whispered. “And Keith. Both of you. Hopefully I can be less.. worried about it in time.”  
“No ones going to push you, Shiro.”  
'We care' Lance smiled, leaning forwards to nuzzle the others cheek softly. They had a nice soft moment, the three of them sitting comfortably in the pool like this.  
Until Lance was being Lance.  
The blue paladin leaned back and winked at Shiro, guiding his hands to his naked sides as he moved in to nip his chin.  
Keith pout while Shiro tensed up, swimming up behind Lance to lean over his back, joining him in Shiros lap. “Hi, I too am still here” he teased, looking up at Shiros red face. “Are you going to pass out or...?”  
“Pass out” Shiro croaked, shifting in his spot. Keith being there now made Lance squished up against him, the Cuban purring softly at being pressed flat against Shiros body. His body curving with Shiros and feeling every line of his form. Every.  
Lance sneakily squirmed his hips against Shiros as he made complaints at Keith, head turned to the other while his eyes would flicker to catch Shiros expressions. He could feel him against his thigh and cooed, but it didn't last long while Shiros hands were tightening on his sides until it was painful, his teasing complaints becoming real ones.  
He tried to pull away from Shiro, not much help with Keith still thinking he was playing until he cried out unhappily, urging the black paladins hands away from his body, bruises starting to form already.  
Shiro gasped, snapping back to the present before he shot up, marching out of the pool, out of the room in seconds. He left behind a confused Keith and injured Lance.  
“Lance? What happened?” Keith asked, turning to Lance and reeling back in shock. “What happened?! Are those bruises?”   
He moved close, leaning down to look at the reddening skin before he sighed. “Shit, I'm so sorry. I should have known.. fuck.”  
'What?'  
“Well fuck.. he has PTSD for one thing and he hasn't been in a relationship since Earth so.. a few years now” Keith grunt, scooping up Lance and exiting the pool, carrying him over to the heated smaller pool, like a little spar bath thing. “Hey.. you wanna sit here? It should help reduce the bruising if you relax in here. I can go talk to him.”  
'Will he hate me?' Lance asked, looking lost and scared.  
“Oh no.. no no..” Keith smiled, lowering Lance into the warm water and stroking his hair back. “He was still jumpy around his fiance before the breakup and all this space stuff happened. He's like.. shit I don't know the word. He really likes you.”  
Lances cheeks heated up softly as he ducked his head, chirping softly before waving Keith away.  
Taking the permission, Keith hurried off after Shiro, deep frown on his face as he head into the locker room in search. He wasn't there but Keith caught the faint sound of water so he turned to go into the showers.   
He opened the door slowly, peaking into the large room with open shower stalls and spot Shiro, the man had ditched his trunks to stand under the warm water, metal arm on the wall.  
“Hey number one” Keith said calmly, slowly making his way over to the other. He leaned on the wall, catching the way Shiro tensed and eyes following down his human arm that was uselessly covering his problem.  
“I panicked.. I never was good with the sexual side of things.. what with my illness with Adam.. it made things hard towards the end and.. now that its gone, I worry about how I look or if whats happened to me over the years will suddenly pop up during doing something..” Shiro whispered, keeping his head down. “I hurt him didn't I? Even that made me hurt him.”  
“Shiro.. you just need to be eased into things. He understands, Lance has always understood people from the very start. He's good like that...” Keith said, rubbing his neck. “I don't expect you to jump into anything. You can be a little more hands on with him.”  
“But what if it causes an episode?” Shiro worried, finally looking up at the other, brows bowed in fear. He didn't want to hurt anyone again, Keith had a large scar on his face and it was his fault!  
Keith stayed still while Shiro's mind was working a mile a minute before he took a breath and reached out to touch his shoulder. “Then lets test out that theory.”  
“What? Keith I can't do that to La-”  
“Not Lance. Me.. I can handle pain and you.. high chances are that you won't hurt me. But if it worries you so much.. we can see if you do have a reaction or not” Keith said, voice stern and serious.  
Shiro blinked at him, processing the offer as he leaned back, arm slipping from the wall to his side. “Keith.. I can't ask that of you. I already almost killed you. You've done enough for me already.”  
“Yeah well that's mine to call. Like I said, we are close. If Lance chooses us both then we are going to see each other a hell of a lot more in a new light.”  
“So..” Shiro cleared his throat, processing but not thinking just yet. “What are you offering? Only.. only if you want. I refuse to force you.”  
“A blow job I guess” Keith grinned softly, sliding across the wall to stand in front of him, eyes rolling down the others body. “I already said I could do it and look you in the eyes the next day.”  
“I.. yes you did say that” Shiro croaked out, throat dry suddenly. He wasn't against it, hell he always knew Keith was attractive and coming out to space just heightened everything about the man. But after everything he had done to the team, his mistakes, the clone.. how could he ask for more from his family? But Keith looked set and he couldn't ever deny Keith.  
“Okay..” He whispered, hands moving to rest on the wall either side of Keiths head before the half galran slide down to his knees. He kept his eyes on the tiles, twitching when he felt Keiths fingers on his hardened length. He opened his mouth to offer the other to opt out but was cut off with a moan when the others tongue was on his cock, his tails digging against the tailes.  
“Shit” He groaned, looking down finally to see a mess of black hair and violet eyes gazing up at him. Keith mouth the side of his length softly, a smile creeping on his lips as he licked up to the tip, tongue swirling against the head.   
He hummed, lapping up the precum building at the tip and taking the head into his mouth. He better not hear any complaints, this was his first time doing this.  
Shiro hissed softly, closing his eyes for a moment while his cock was slowly encased in the warm mouth, arching his back a little. “Fuck.. Keith” he groaned, reaching down to thread his human hand in the wet hair. The shower still being on wasn't even registering for either of them as Keith slowly started to bob his head.  
Keith was awed at how easily he found this to be or how much he enjoyed it actually, eagerly sucking on the other and using his tongue on the underside, tracing a vein. He moaned around Shiro, closing his eyes, listening to Shiros moaning and praise. He hummed, feeling Shiros cock twitch in him mouth before sinking his head down to attempt to take him all into his mouth. Almost. Shiro was too big for him to do that but it did cause the other to cry out in shock.  
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum” Shiro warned, fingers rubbing Keiths scape as he thrust shallow, not wanting to choke the other under him. He grit his teeth when Keith didn't ease up, that tongue and lips working wonders before he pushed Keiths head down, releasing into his mouth with a deep growl.  
Hips jerking a few times and Keith pulled his mouth off of Shiro with a wet pop, coughing weakly while he swallowed what he could and the rest dribbled down his chin. He chuckled softly, rubbing his mouth while he looked up at Shiro, face red.  
“Told ya” He smirked, letting the shower wash away the mess on his face while Shiro snort, leaning against the wall over him. 

______________  
(Heeeeeey, sorry I didn't upload last night. I was very sick :')  
But heres that M rating we were going for!  
Bros being bros XD  
-Oribel


	6. Beso

Chapter six.

“Sooo... who was your secret lover?” Shiro asked Keith like it was side note.  
The paladins had all had a movie night, Lance was curled up asleep on Keiths side, Hunk and Pidge in off to the kitchen for more space popcorn. Keith and Shiro side by side on the couch in the small room set up with a tv system. They had managed to get their hands on a some movies from the Earth shop in the Space mall a trip before the Madre Babosa incident.  
“Excuse me?” Keith raised a brow.  
“Well.. you would have told me if you have a boyfriend and.. no one does what you did off the bat-”  
“First off, that was my first time doing that. It was my first sexual experience with someone so.. don't.. I've never had a lover, I still haven't kissed yet” Keith muttered, hand stroking Lances side as he frowned deeply.  
Shiro gapped like a fish, mouth opening and closing. “Seriously?” He croaked, leaning forwards to try and see Keiths face more as it was turning away from him.  
“Yes. That was my first time” Keith hissed, using his free hand to push Shiro back into the couch. “Is it really a surprise? I have never had time for crushes or love. I was more concentrated on living when my father died and flying when I met you. Plus everyone hated me in the Garrison.”  
“Oh.. you just.. do did a really good job..” Shiro said, looking back to the frozen screen, eyes wide in awe. “But you always were good at things off the bat..”  
“Yeah..” Keith huffed, puffing up his chest.  
Lance huffed tiredly, smacking at the pair, he just wanted to nap this bad movie off. Why did Pidge torture them with meme movies like Cat in the Hat?  
Keith chuckled softly, pulling Lance closer and nuzzling his hair, breathing in his scent. “The movie is paused, we get to talk” He snickered, listening the boy gurgle out a tired chirp. He chuckled again, pulling him up onto his lap so Lance could lay with his back against Keiths chest, spooned by the older half alien.  
“Cheat” Shiro pout.  
“No, you always get a chub the moment you touch him, I have enough self control to do things like this” Keith said smugly, nuzzling Lances neck and pressing a kiss to the tanned skin to spite Shiro. It worked, he saw the other blushing and looking away with a deeper pout. 

Lance groaned as he walked around the castle on his own one night, Hunk had kicked him out of his room for not letting him sleep, exclaiming that Lance was a big kid now and could be fine on his own tonight.   
He knew Hunk just wanted some sleep..  
He was tired himself but restless, sleeping in Hunks room wasn't the same as.. well it wasn't the same as sleeping in Shiro or Keiths arms. It was warm and protective with them and loving.   
He blushed softly, rubbing his cheeks with a giggle before finding himself in front of Keiths room. He wouldn't mind right? Keith was always so hands on and affectionate with him or ever since he came back to the castle. He couldn't remember.  
He took a deep breath, pressing his hand to the scanner and watching the door open, creeping into the room slowly. He chirped quietly, calling to the male and smiled at the blanket on the bed shifting.  
“Lance?” Keith groaned sleepily, frowning at the light until the door slide shut again. “What's the matter?”  
Too dark to sign, Lance walked to the bed, reaching out to stroke his fingers over Keiths cheek softly, feeling the mans warm hand curl around his as he purred softly.  
“Wanna sleep here?”  
Lance chirped again, crawling over him and sandwiched himself between the wall and Keiths warm body. He wiggled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Keiths shoulders, nuzzling his jaw.  
“Is something wrong?” Keith asked softly, curious.  
Lance shook his head.  
“You just wanted to sleep here with me?”  
A nod.  
Keiths lips twitched into a smile, arms snaking around the tanned waist, pulling Lance closer to his body. “I'm glad.. I wouldn't mind this all the time”   
He yawned, laying his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes, relaxed before feeling some lips press against him. Keith flinched, eyes snapping open to see Lances bright eyes in the dark, lidded and calmed.   
Lance kissed him.  
Keiths face heated up and he chuckled weakly, squeezing Lances waist as he kissed him back sweetly, just soft and affectionate. It was his first.. with his first love.  
“Good night Lance” he whispered affectionately, kissing him once again.

________________  
(Just a bit short tonight XD I wasn't sure what I wanted this chapter except Keith admitting he was an innocent bean and his first kiss with Lance.  
I hope you like it and let me know if theres any thing you would want to see happen?   
Suggestions are fun :D  
<3   
-Oribel


	7. Dolor

Chaper seven.

Things have been weird.   
Lance had had his first mission as a renewed paladin, flying Blue with her help in feeding him shared memories like last time they few. They fought off Galran ships and soldiers but for some reason they could not form Voltron.  
Something was wrong and Lance was scared for his friends. They made do without Voltron and returned to the ship, Allura and Coran leaving to land on the planet in the black lion.  
Lance was now in his old room, pillow fort made on his bed as Pidge and Hunk fought over what movie to put on. The pair of friends were cute, always playfully bickering and suppressing smiles. He tipped his head and sighed, Shiro was avoiding him.   
He couldn't understand it really, why the male would turn away from him, purposely look away and avoid eye contact. He had tired to approach Shiro but the male would be one step ahead and leave the room. Keith wasn't much better. The guy was vague when Lance would question him, it seemed he had an idea of what Shiros issue was but would avoid the topic.  
“What do you think Lance?” Hunk asked, holding up two movies. “We narrowed it down to these two and we can't agree. You be the tie breaker?” The big man grinned softly.  
Lance barely glanced at the covers before pointing to the one on the left, not even reading the title. Its not that he didn't want to spend time with Hunk and Pidge but he really wanted his boys back and giving him affection. He started to feel like it was his fault...  
Pidge scoot to the fort while Hunk put in the movie, the man was smirking at his being picked, and nudged Lances knee. “You know.. the scales are pretty on you” She smiled softly.  
Lance blinked, raising a brow at the other and snorting. 'Thanks?'  
“Just ah.. well I wanted to say that.. you being like this.. its okay.”  
'Excuse me?' Lance frowned, straightening up. 'What is wrong with how I am for it to be just okay?'  
“Well I mean.. You are meant to be human Lance.. and a cocky asshat that flirts all the time with girls” Pidge said, rubbing her neck. “The you now.. it's not the Lance we all knew. You act different.”  
'I lost my memories'  
“Yes.. yes you did. I'm not trying to be offensive. I just said you were okay! Even if you are like.. like this”  
Lance growled angrily, reaching out and shoving at Pidge, snarling at her.   
“Hey! What's going on?” Hunk gasped, hurrying over to the two. “Why are you fighting? Come on.. please stop..”  
“I wasn't the one that pushed!” Pidge snapped, sitting up and sending a glare at Lance.  
'She was insulting me. Saying I'm a stranger. Not good'  
“I never said that!” Pidge hissed, throwing a pillow at Lance. “I said this you was fine! You're not the Lance we knew but this is good too!”  
Lance growled and shot out of the bed, hissing at Pidge before heading for the door. He felt Hunk grasp his wrist and rip out of the grip, ignoring the mans protests.  
Damned right he was okay like this! What was she saying? He was still Lance. So why did it hurt so much?  
He stormed out of the room, stomping down the hall and leaving them behind in his room. Heck, he would have to sleep on the couches or something. He ended up on the bridge, sitting by the window and wishing he was back with Mama.. She would know what to do. No males fighting over you, no friends wishing you were your old self.. a person that is no longer attainable. He couldn't be the Lance they knew!  
He growled, nailed scratching at the scales on his arms and cheeks. If only he was a human again, they would be all happier if he was a human and could remember them. Something was clearly wrong with him or he was behaving wrong if everyone was treating him so weirdly.   
Shiro and Keith must not have liked the old Lance tho.. they started to get feelings for him after he changed.   
Well that thought hurt so much.  
He let out a broken sob, clawing off a few scales and flicking them onto the floor, hissing at the blood greeting his nails. If he could claw off the scales.. perhaps he could get something done about his tail and ears too?

_______________  
(Hey all! Short one this week. Ahh its been a crazy week at Uni with filming ad editing and ahhhhh!  
I will be updating this weekly now so there isn't any stress with trying to update nightly, which I failed this week.  
Love you all!  
-Oribel


	8. que?

Chapter noodle

“Lance! Lance my boy?”   
Lance groaned tiredly, opening his fuzzy eyes to catch a blurr of orange above him.  
What the hell?  
He squeaked softly, chirping lazily as he tried to talk to the being over him.  
“Yes.. I don't understand you. Lance.. what have you done?” The male voice was sad, too sad for Lances liking as he felt his body being lifted up into anothers arms, leaning into a warm body.   
He crooned happily, nuzzling into the warmth and closing his eyes again. This was nice.. it felt like home, and smelt like mama too!  
He was lain down on a soft cot in the medical bay, feeling hands on him and then sharp pains. The little alien cried out, eyes snapping open as he thrashed to get away from the pains.   
“Lance! Lance its okay” The voice hushed him, then he was lift again and placed into a healing pod. He whined as the liquid filled up around him and into his lungs before he was knocked out..

When Lance woke up again, he slowly stepped out of the po, hand raising up to rub his eyes.  
“Ugh..” He groaned, looking around the medical bay and frowned. How did he get here?  
“Lance!” Coran gasped as he hurried out of the supplies room to the boy and sighed in relief. “You gave me a scare there Lance”  
Lance gave him a look, confused as to what he could have done. 'What?'  
“Well, When I came back to the castle to run some information through a chip, I found you bleeding out on the floor! What were you doing?!”  
Lances eyes widened as he took a step back. He had been bleeding that much? He had hurt himself that badly?  
He swallowed, looking down at his hands as he moved them in shame. 'I must have gotten carried away. Was sad. Was hurt. Some things was said to me and it hurt. So I tried to get off scales'  
“Get off scales? Oh! You were trying to claw off your scales?” Coran gasped in horror. “My boy why? No, none of that!” The ginger took Lances hand and lead him to a cot in a quiet area of the medial bay, less under the glaring white lights. He helped the boy lay down before sitting beside him. “Please tell me what happened?”  
'Pidge' Lance grunt, looking away for a moment. 'She said some mean things. That I wasn't me. But was okay as I am. But it hurt me. I am me. She is rude'  
“Oh..” Coran mumbled as he rubbed his head, looking a little conflicted, disapproving before he smiled gently. “I don't know what was going there but you are right. You are Lance. I am sure she didn't mean to upset you. Perhaps she was trying to reassure you? You have had doubts in yourself, we all know it. But I think you should have a talk with her once you both have calmed down..”  
Lance crinkled his nose, giving Coran a weird look and making the man laugh. The ginger stroking back Lances hair.   
“Trust me, you are still as important and loved as any other day. Nothing has changed” He said, giving Lances ear a gentle rub.  
The boy smiled, relaxing into the touch. 'Have you always been like a father figure?'  
Coran blinked, chuckled softly as he rubbed his eyes, a little wet. “Well I hoped I came off that way.. It's the first time you have addressed it. I care for you deeply, my boy. Always will.”  
Lance smiled up at him, nodding as he rolled towards the man sitting at his bed to curl around him.   
He was worried to see what he looked like later, what he had done to himself as he refused to look at his skin. Hopefully it wouldnt be too bad? 

 

He stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Coran had returned to the planet below and helped Lance back to his room, stocking up food and water in the rooms small fridge in case Lance end up locking himself in.  
Thats just what the paladin did.   
He was covered in tiny scratch scars that looked like they would heal, one day. Half of his scales from his face, shoulders and arms were missing, most likely never to grow back the same.  
He felt ugly, like some junkyard dog with mange, something that needed serious treatment or just to be put down.  
He sighed, looking away from the mirror and going to sit on the bed, rubbing his tender arms.   
Coran had tried his best to comfort and praise him, but the emotional pain still lingered from Pidges words and Shiros absence. Was it because of what he was? Did the man not want him any more?  
He hissed softly, that urge to descale himself rising again before he swallowed, looking away. No..  
He couldn't do that again, he couldn't do that Coran at the least.  
“Fuck..”

______________  
(heya~ back again with those... less them savoury vibes ;)  
-Oribel


	9. Carnio

Chapter

 

Lance licked his lips as he eased Blue around the cruiser, firing with direct aim at the weak points of the ships. Things had gone for the worse.  
Now Lance was ignoring the two man in and out of battle. He refused to chase them around for a glimmer of them looking his way or trying to get Shiro to acknowledge his existence. So now he ignored them both.  
It earned multiple complaints and them being unable to form Voltron, but he refused to back down.  
It did hurt to see Coran giving him a slight disapproving look lately.   
But as long as they could take down those ships then he wasn't backing down. He refused to submit to this absolute bullshit!  
Should Keith start making demands at him, Lance would screech like the universes most unholy cockatoo in anger, shutting him up and getting a disconnection from him in the communicators.   
An explosion to the left and the last ship was down, now he glided Blue back to her hanger. She was NOT happy with him, growling and jerking her head around to punish him for taking part in what she called 'a childish game'. Hell yes it was and Lance was determined to win this game of wills.   
He land her, walking out from her mouth to be greeted with Shiros furious form before his lion.  
'Well well' Lance signed, nose in the air as he glared at the male. 'Look who found out I exist'  
Shiro was on him in a second, pinning Lance to one of Blues paws with a deep growl. Lance could tell this was still not his full strength but it was painful and he didn't yeild to him.   
“What the fuck are you pulling?” Shiro hissed, dark deadly eyes trained on Lances. “Are you trying to get us killed? Is this all a game to you? We can do this petty dance about on the castle but NOT in war!”  
Lance crinkled his nose, hands pinned and unable to reply. He hissed back at Shiro, jerking forwards to try and dislodge him, in vain. He did manage to raise his pointer finger.  
Number two, Keith.  
He almost celebrated at the hateful look that passed over Shiros face as the man growled. “Why him?” He spat, grip tightening. “Why always him?! Have I not given up enough for him?”   
Lance laughed at the desperation in Shiros voice, it was sad and hurt and Lance was thriving on it. It was like sweet honey in his bones after all the pain he caused Lance.  
He lift his legs and wrapped them around Shiros waist, growling angrily, challenging him.  
The kiss was brutal, harsh, biting and hungry. Both men giving it their all in a hungry angry battle to eat each other alive.  
Shiro used his hips to press Lance against the lions paw, the pair instantly grinding against each other. Thank god for there only being underarmour around their crotches and no hard platings. No, now something else was hard. The pair were growling and moaning, thrusting against each other until Shiro broke the kiss, one hand grasping Lances hair to tug his neck to the sigh, leaving hungry bruising kisses over the tanned skin, biting on the junction of his neck and shoulder while Lances free hand gripped his shoulder.  
The tanned boy cried out, ending with a moan and without much care, came between them both. He rode out his orgasm, riding against the males hard cock pressed against him. He didn't fully register that Shiro tensed up a moment later and followed him in bliss, moaning against his marked up neck.

“Fuck..” Lance whispered as they pant together, the smaller male shivering softly. He turned his head to catch Shiros stunned look, tipping his head and kissing him, gently and full of affection.  
He pulled back and signed to him with the one free hand. 'I love you'.  
Shiro was such a dumbass. A smoking hot dumbass.

<3   
-Oribel


	10. Creer

Chapter please end me?

Shiro sat on the floor, leaning up against Blues paw with Lance beside him. He was staring at the wall on the opposite side of the massive hanger, brow crinkled and lips pressed in a thin line.  
Had he seriously done that?  
Had he really just lost his mind to anger and jumped Lance? It was like a Slav moment all over again with him losing it but this time, he had snapped in a moment of jealousy. How the hell could he look himself in the mirror again?   
How the hell was Lance purring!?  
“You can stop preening. This isn't something to be proud about” Shiro said, finally turning his gaze to the other. The tanned male was relaxed and flushed, eyes lidded.  
'No but you are stupid'  
“excuse me?” Shiro raised his brow. “Well how are you going to explain this to Keith? I just barged in and sexually assulted you.. well not that.. but you egged me on!”  
'Yes I did'  
“Do you even love him?”  
'Yes I do. I have had to put up with you both ignoring me all week. I kissed Keith first, have a cry Shiro, he blew you first'  
Shiro was taken back, blushing deeply. “Y-you know about that?”  
'You moan loud'  
“Still you chose him, we shouldn't have done what we just did!”  
'I did not choose, you did.'  
“What?” Shiro crinkled his nose, confused now. “Lance you have lost me. It wasn't mine to choose, it was you who had to choose. You chose Keith.”  
'No you chose Keith before I could choose. You paired me and Keith up before we had a chance for me to choose. But I didn't want to choose just one of you' Lance growled, shoving Shiros side as he glared up at the male. 'I wanted you both. We were all humping in the pool together before you panicked. Keith told me you two made an agreement to talk if one of you got jealous and you broke that agreement. So I think the three of us need to sit down and have a long serious talk about us.'  
“Lance..” Shiro swallowed, tipping his head as he looked down. “I'm really sorry.. for doing all this to us”  
He looked up at the other, it wasn't lost to him how Lances body was now scared from how he had clawed his face. How the male always had looked heartbroken or wondered the halls at night. All Shiro had wanted to do was to pull him into his room and hold him, cuddle away the pain he created.  
“I've been so stupid..” He breathed out, rubbing his face.   
He flinched at Lances soft hand cupping his chin, tipping his face up so the boy could kiss his lips softly. Lance was so gentle, he really missed how the shorter male could make butterflies in his stomach.  
“So a talk with Keith? About us.. and to see it you and him will.. will have me?” Shiro swallowed.  
He smiled a little when Lance nod happily. So he might still be wanted, Lance wanted him and wanted Keith..  
He just had to wonder if Keith would still be okay with that after the way he acted.  
A talk it was.

___________________  
(Hey just adding a little bit more while I was in the mood to write!  
Im currently working the most on Garden In My Lungs while still trying to keep up here. These are my 2 fav fics to work on!  
-Oribel


	11. Dio

Chapter ayyyye

Keiths eyes trailed over the two sitting opposite to him, raising a brow as he took in their expressions. Shiro looked nervous, the man fidgeting or jigging his knee while Lance looked calm and happy, confident with the scenario they were in.  
“So.. you made up huh?” Keith drawled out slowly, brows farrowing together. He knew one of them would snapped but after the things Shiro had admitted to saying.. well it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
“Yeah I guess we did.. I’m sorry Keith” Shiro said, eyes anywhere but the mentioned male. “I know we had a deal and.. I'm really sorry for how I went back on it. I should have talked..”  
“I'm not going to say it was okay.. things will be okay in time” Keith said, leaning back on the couch. “But if we, for better this time, go for the three of us together. You need to open your mouth more. Stop avoiding Lance and I when we kept trying to approach you. We need some ground rules.”  
“Ground rules? I messed up Keith, I don't need you playing senior officer-”  
“I'm not playing, this is for the three of us. I don't want to see any of us like that again, it made me neglect Lance when he needed us the most. Look at his face!” Keith snapped at Shiro, waving his hand at the scars on Lance. “We caused this, because you couldn't come to me like we agreed.”  
Shiro shrank in on himself, shivering softly as he bit his lip. “Im sorry.. I didn't.. I wasn't thinking about others feelings. I was so wrapped up in my own and I was being selfish..”  
“Selfish isn't the word I would use.. wrapped up yes” Keith grunt, rubbing his face. “Rules. I will reinstate the opening up on feelings rule. This is for us all.. its not for just any emotion like.. how you pester me if I'm having a shitty day. This is for moments like we just had. Jealousy, fighting, doubt in the relationship between us”  
“Fair” Shiro mumbled, reaching out to take Lances hand. The boy was being quiet, considering...  
“Lance sets the sexual pace” Keith said, earning a flustered look from the Cuban. “Until things have settled, kissing and some petting is okay apart but we do sex as a group until further notice”  
Lance made an 'o' expression before nodding in agreement, squeezing Shiros hand, whom nodded back.  
“We don't keep this a secret..” Shiro piked up, looking at his.. lovers? “There is too much at risk already. We can't afford any distrust in Voltron. So I think we should just be out with it if someone asks. And I.. I don't want to hide this..”  
He looked down with a soft smile. He didn't want to hide who he loved, he had already hurt Lance and Keith with secrets and the team would be happy for them.. right?  
“Okay Shiro” Keith smiled softly, lips tugging up a little.   
It was going to take him some time to trust Shiro again, it had caused somewhat of a rift in between the three of them. Keith was no victim here, he too had been so wrapped up in getting Shiro to talk that he had abandoned Lance. Finding out his boyfriend had been in a severe moment of need and he wasn't there.. he wasn't there when he should have been!  
“Lance, sleep in my room tonight and Shiro? You will join too.. we have to put this behind us and.. and..” keith slowly looked down, frowning, angry at himself.  
“And mend this.. yes” Shiro offered softly. He stood up, helping Lance up as well before they wanted to Keith and sat on either side of him. Lance cuddled up to Keiths back while Shiro pulled in his long time friend into a hug, sighing softly. “Always?”  
Keith blinked, snorting softly as he hugged him back tightly, closing his eyes. “Always.. you fucking asshole~”

_____________  
(hey pretties~ I think this went how I wanted. The how keith and Shiro black paladin play here. I think keith would take the three of them very seriously like this and would take the lead while he knows Shiro is insecure about relationships.   
I hope you liked this.  
Let me know and maybe somethings you would like to see? :)  
-Oribel


End file.
